darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy
A delicate creature from this strange realm. Looks strange and mysterious. (Zanaris market, by the fairy ring) |gender = Female |map=no}} |text1=Normal |item2= |text2=Arm in a sling |item3= |text3=Arm cut off |item4= |text4=Broken leg |item5= |text5=Injured head }} The Fairies are a small race of winged humanoids that occupy Zanaris, along with the Mindslayers and Otherworldly beings. Although they resemble small humans, they are not too dissimilar from bugs, with their quick beating wings, antennae and wide eyes. The Fairies often travel to the world of Gielinor, being in charge of maintaining the world's weather, the growth of crops, and the passing of seasons. They operate from Gielinor's moon, Zanaris, and are co-ordinated jobs by the Co-ordinator. According to Chaeldar, the majority of Fairies are Guthixian, but there are exceptions. The Fairies have lived in Zanaris for a long time, since before Guthix arrived, although they are not native to it. It has been described as 'the nexus of all planes' by the Co-ordinator and Fairy Godfather. When the fairies arrived, they found Zanaris to be a place with many dormant magical properties, such as those of the ability to jump between planes using a powerful portal that had been sealed for centuries. The Fairy Queen harnessed the magic of this portal, and used it to create the network of fairy rings. The god of balance, Guthix, later traveled to Zanaris while searching for a world in the First Age, and upon finding Gielinor, he used Zanaris to bring peaceful races to Gielinor. Fairies appear to live in the air and fly around frequently. They rely heavily on magic and delight in mischief. Fairies are mysterious to outsiders, who know little of their culture and history. Indeed, many of the other mortal races would happily deny the existence of this tiny race, as most believe fairies are imaginary creatures. They seem to have some relation to the Pixie race. The Fairies also seem to be a female-dominated race. List of fairies *Fairy Godfather, the ruler of Zanaris when the Fairy Queen is absent. **Slim Louie, a bodyguard of the Fairy Godfather. **Fat Rocco, a bodyguard of the Fairy Godfather. *Fairy Queen, rules Zanaris and the fairies. **Fairy Nuff, the healer. **Fairy Very Wise, the advisor of the Fairy Queen. **Tooth Fairy, supporter of the Fairy Queen, collects teeth. *Co-ordinator, controls the weather of RuneScape. *Fairy Fixit, a fairy that fixes various things. *Chaeldar, fourth most-advanced slayer master in RuneScape. *Fairy Aeryka, likes to fly above the wheat field. *Fairy shopkeeper, owns the Zanaris general store. **Fairy shop assistant *Fairy banker, assists you in the bank. *Fairy chef, has some delicious chocolate bar in her kitchen. *Jukat, selling Dragon weapons in the market area. *Lunderwin, buying cabbages in the market area. Quests The fairies are involved with the following quests; * Lost City * Fairytale I - Growing Pains * Fairytale II - Cure a Queen * Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift Trivia *During the Quest "A Fairy Tale Part II" players will encounter a fairy who has lost one of her arms, of which the examine info is "It's just a flesh wound." This refers to the black knight's famous quote in Monty Python's Holy Grail. *Fairies seem to been similar to Pixies, and it has been hinted in the past that the two species may be connected. *While Zanaris and its inhabitants were graphically updated on 13 May 2010, five NPCs were still sporting their old graphics: the Fairy shopkeeper, Jukat, Lunderwin, Irksol, and the fairy who guards the Al Kharid fairy ring. These five were later graphically updated on 27 May 2010. Category:Zanaris Category:Races Category:Fairy